The Burning Plains
by maddy midnight
Summary: This is our sugar high tale of the last battle. Enjoy


Vicky: Hello all faithful readers. This is the product of four very sugar-high girls.

maddymidnight: Please enjoy the product of our temporary insanity.

Nancy: We don't own Eragon…

Vicky: yet… (insert evil laughter)

maddymidnight: don't listen to her and please don't sue us… we're broke.

Aylin: it seems I am the only sane one here, so bare with the crazyness of this story – sugar can do this to one

Maddymidnight, Vicky and Nancy: we're not crazy!

Aylin: sure guys.

Vicky: please check out my user too: Im-a-tiger

Eragon stood on the burning plains of Alagaësia, his eyes scanning the sky in search of the two dragons he was going to face that day. Maybe, _just maybe,_ if he defeated Galbatorix peace would be brought back to the land. Once more he scanned the skies, this time spotting a black spot on the horizon.

"Galbatorix," he growled, knowing this was the man that had caused him so much pain. His Enemy.

Below the flying speck he could see a cloud of dust that was the troops…

Running back to the Varden he let out a warrior call.

"They will be here at dawn," he proclaimed.

"Shadeslayer, it is dawn"

"Shit!" he cursed, running back towards his post. Mid step he tripped falling flat on his face.

"Oh my god, Eragon!" Arya ran to her lover's side, "help he's dead." She burst into tears.

"No I'm not" said Eragon spiting out a mouthful of sand.

"Dead. Gone like the wind,"

"Hello! I'm alive!"

"dead, dead, dead… woe is me." She said drawing her sword.

"Arya…"

"I can not live without you, we will be together soon," she said impaling her left breast with the sword's sharp point.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Eragon, reaching for the sword.

"I will avenge your death… by destroying the empire!"

He ran onto the battle field slaying Urgles left, right and centre until he was face to face to foot with Galbatorix after tripping over once more.

"Galbatorix, my sworn enemy," He said standing up.

"Eragon," said Galbatorix looking him straight in the eye, "I am your father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Eragon, reaching for the sword, pretending to stab himself.

"That was easier than I expected," said Galbatorix, laughing maniacally.

"I was just kidding, Galby," said Eragon jumping up.

"Well so was I," laughed Galby (as we must now call him).

Lunging to attack his foe, Eragon tripped, yet again, on his own feet. His sword flew through the air, slicing of Galby's legs.

"Woopsies," said Eragon.

"Nooooo! My only weakness!" yelled Galbatorix, "how did you know to go for my legs."

"Let's just say I did my research," boasted Eragon, flipping back his hair with an all knowing smile, watching Galby melt into a puddle of goop.

Eragon turned back towards the battle only to have his head bitten off by Murtagh's faithful steed, Thorn.

Eragon's headless body ran around in circles before it too was eaten by Thorn. Mad with rage, Saphira turned from those she was fighting blowing large gusts of sapphire flame in all directions. She did not care whether it was friend or foe, they all must die. Her rider was dead, nothing mattered any more.

Orik ran in front of Saphira waving his arms yelling at her to calm down.

Saphira looked at him with a mad glint in her eye. That was the last thing Orik could remember before he too was incinerated.

Saphira felt her heart stop in her chest. She lost control of her body succumbing to an epileptic fit. No one was safe from her flaying claws, tail and teeth. Many died with the grieving dragon.

Seeing his beloved fiancé Katrina stuck down by an ivory claw, Roran drew his trusty hammer putting an end to the dragon's misery, before repeatedly bashing himself over the head. Roran Stronghammer was no more.

The battle raged on. All warriors fought on, each falling victim to another's sword/hammer/axe/bow/etc. Eventually all were gone but Murtagh, Solembum and Angela.

"Murtagh," said Angela "We are the only ones left. We must repopulate Alagaësia!"

"Fuck no!" said Murtagh, drawing his sword and now crowning himself the only survivor.

"Solembum, will you join me in taking over the rest of the world,"

"Never! I would never join the likes of you!"

"Are you sure…" said Murtagh, drawing his blood red sword, Zar'roc.

"I changed my mind," said Solembum, taking a step backwards, "Which country should we take over next?"

"Shall we discuss this over dinner?" Murtagh questioned grabbing a limb off one of the many crows that had gathered after the bloody war.

"Sounds like a spiffing idea, my friend" answered Solembum also grabbing a limb.

But there plan was cut short, when the comet struck.

Alagaësia was no more…

maddymidnight: thankyou for reading our story

Nancy: also bare in mind that the majority of us actually like the inheritance trilogy.

Vicky: not me! (is chased away by angry Eragon fans) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maddymidnight and Nancy: Oo

Aylin: please review 


End file.
